EL DIBUJO
by dark luna 28
Summary: /One-shot/BoruSara/No entendia¿que la havia incitado a querer dibujar al rubio tonto, no lo sabia, pero ahora se arrepentia de haberlo echo/¿ya terminaste de dibujarme sarada?/dame mi cuaderno- demando.


El dibujo

Sarada una chica de 15 años parecida a su padre (ya sabra quién es)

Sarada cuando no estaba entrenando le gustaba dibujar, usualmente lo hacia cuando estaba aburrida, pero hoy fue diferente

era un poco tarde y ella pasaba casualmente por la aldea a sabiendas que si llegaba tarde a su casa sus padres la regañarían pero sarada quería disfrutar del paisaje

cuando pasaba por el monte del hokage lo vio

al hijo del hokage ella lo conocía poco, su papa (sasuke) lo entrenaba, ella sabía lo suficiente de él para saber que no eran convatibles

él era revoltoso y ella muy madura para su edad

habían hablado un par de veces pero nada más

pero verlo hay concentrado arriba mirando el paisaje con su rubio cabello alborotado moviéndose junto a la brisa iso que sarada sintiera un cosquilleo en el estómago

sarada pensaba que ya estaba atardeciendo y se le hacia tarde pero poco le importo y se fue a sentar en una banqueta lejos de boruto para después sacar su cuaderno de dibujos y comenzar a dibujar el atardecer junto al rubio chico.

estaba tan absorta dibujando y trazando, haciendo retoques, trazando las sombras, el dibujo estaba quedando perfecto y cuando termino se felicitó internamente, dispuesta a irse se levantó y se dio la vuelta pero

-ya terminaste de dibujarme sarada

-…

sarada estaba sorprendida sabía que el rubio tenía potencial pero que el la allá sentido la impresionaba

-no vas a hablar?

sarada se dio la vuelta quedando cara a cara con boruto

-hace cuanto sabes que estoy aquí?-pregunto sarada

-desde que llegaste

-ya veo... olvida que estuve aquí, lamento haberte molestado-sarada estaba dispuesta a irse cuando

boruto en un rápido movimiento le arrebato el cuaderno

sarada estaba estupefacta pero rápidamente reacciona y empieza a tratar de quitarle el cuaderno a boruto pero este solo se reía y alzaba mal el libro

sarada tenía todo en su contra,boruto era más grande que ella, al final se rindió

-dame mi cuaderno-demando

-primero déjame ver-rapidamente abrió el cuaderno y vio el dibujo y sarada no pudo hacer nada

boruto se impresionó por las habilidades para dibujar de sarada y luego sonrío como si se le hubiese ocurrido una malvada idea

boruto arrancó con cuidado la hoja del dibujo y le de volvió el cuaderno a sarada

-que haces?-pregunto esta

-dime que diría sasuke-sensei al saber que su adorada hija es una pervertida que espía a su alumno-decía sonriendo malvado

-que?...no soy una pervertida y te dibuje por qué parecía una linda imagen-decia en su defensa

-linda imagen?jaja, igual le dire

sarada estaba asustada no quería que ese idiota le fuera a contar cosas que no eran a su papa.

-amenos que?…. no mejor no- decia boruto con una cara de pesar, que sarada sabía que era totalmente falsa

-amenos que?-pregunto pero al ver la sonrisa del malvado de boruto se arrepintió de preguntar

-amenos que... aceptes ser mi novia-decia

-¿! QUE ¡?-grito

-lo que oiste-decia el rubio- es eso o voy y le cuento lo que te dije a sasuke-sensei

sarada estaba entre la espada y la pared no sabía que hacer, se reprendía por no haber ido directo a su casa

dando un fuerte suspiro dijo lo que parecía ser su sentencia de muerte

-esta bien seré tu... tu novia- al decir eso vio como el rubio soltaba su sonrisa ladina

-perfecto... pero para cerrar el trato

se acerco a sarada y con un movimiento bruco la agarro de la nuca y la beso, era un beso demandante que luego se convirtio en uno dulce

al separarse boruto se acerco a su oido y le dijo

-desde ahora me perteneces solo a mi, eres mi novia

Dándole otro beso, paso por su lado y se encaminó hacia su casa con el dibujo

sarada no podía creer lo que pasaba y lo peor ella le había respondido el beso, no se sentía enojada en ves de eso se sentía ¿feliz? Eso sentía

y boruto

él estaba feliz había logrado su cometido, hacer a sarada su novia, no de la manera correcta, pero él haría que la susodicha se enamorara del y luego serian una feliz pareja.

total el ya estaba enamorado de ella desde hace mucho.

Al final pego el dibujo en la pared de su cuarto, seria el recordatorio de como comenzaron a ser novios

Después de todo fua gracias a el dibujo.

si les gusto dejen sus reviews

Luna Oscura de despide SAYONARA


End file.
